Beauty and the CROWN Beast
by XRose Black
Summary: My take on the classic fairy tale retold pokemon style! In process...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, not too long ago in a place faraway, lived a fair lady by the name of Belle.

She lived with her parents and siblings a year or two younger than her, until one day her mother had fallen ill and in turn, her father set out to look for a herb that grew far in the wilderness of the mountains.

Belle was asked to stay behind and look for her in his absence, along with her siblings, and so did the old man go and together with his trusty Rapidash, set off to find said wild plant in the wilderness.

However, it had been an unfortunate day, and the sky did not seem to be on his side, but nevertheless he continued onward to find the remedy for his wife.

The power of love and loyalty was a great thing; it did not wear the old man from going.

He walked under the blowing winds, the pattering rain sizzling as they fell on his Rapidash's flaming mane.

They crossed wild running rivers of mud and puddles, into the forest of dead, dreary trees devoid of pokemon and which afar the thunder of the lightning beast roared.

The lightning bird casted its flash, the forest now becoming a strange maze, almost all trees identically confusing and soon the old man became lost.

Not even his Rapidash was able to distinguish the path they had just taken.

They walked through the trees, over fallen branches and tree stumps but nothing, under the heavy rain his Rapidash becoming bothered.

Then suddenly, he heard a faint cawing in the trees, and turning to look he saw a Murkrow perched in a tree branch watching them.

Murkrow then flapped its wings and flew, the old man followed it mounted on his Rapidash down the path of dead, wet trees until they arrived at the footsteps of a tall iron gate.

Murkrow had flown over the iron gates and perched on a statue under the eaves of the rather imposing, large and eerie abandoned castle.

Outside the intimidating iron gates, the old got off his horse and peeked to see at the rather large and dark castle he had never heard or seen before.

He marveled at the dim lit structure, skyscraping tall that dark clouds covered its reaching spires.

The gothic structure seemed old and worn and eerie, despite being unable to be fully seen because strangely enough, it was dark.

The gates suddenly creaked; they opened slightly due to the old man's weigh on them.

He was spooked, but due to the ongoing rain he decided to take refuge under the eaves of the castle's entrance and holding on his Rapidash's reins, both walked onto the front patio of the large place and under the roof of the entrance to wait it out.

The old man shuddered from being dripping wet, and because of the cold blowing wind.

It seemed the weather was against him this time.

The he heard the Murkrow caw, he turned to see the black bird pokemon look back at him from where it was perched, and then it flew to the floor facing the door, which opened a bit and the pokemon walked inside.

The scared old man was startled at seeing the foreign bird go inside, perhaps to disturb whoever lived within and out of courtesy he decided to knock and let the castle owner know he had been invaded by a black bird.

However, there was no response, and the door had simply opened so he decided to peek.

He looked at a darkened hallway entrance, tall columns that vanished to the darkened, high ceiling and a slight glint light not far.

Curious, he told his Rapidash to wait on him while he came back from fetching the Murkrow, the horse snorted in agreement and waited on his old owner.

Inside, the castle was no warmer and the old man was wary of the eccentric, eerie decor and artifact that filled the hallway and gave the place a rather unfriendly look.

The lack of light did not help it feel comely either.

The old man followed the cawing of the bird pokemon, "_Murkrow… Murkrow…"_

He followed it until he came to the large dining room, where warmth and light and a long table filled with food awaited him.

There was only one plate and glass and eating utensils, and the table had been served for him or someone else apparently, perhaps the owner of the place.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" exclaimed the old man, but received no response, instead he was welcomed by a timid candle pokemon, Hitomoshi , who meekly told him the castle owner had set it all for him to eat.

"No, that can not be. But where is your master, then?" asked the old man, the shy candle pokemon said it was unfortunate of his to not be able to join him.

"He had priorities, but he greatly expected you so he left a gift. Please enjoy it!" and suddenly the old man was being shuffled by who attended to him, sitting him and setting up the mantel for him and serving him to eat.

Music was played mellow for him by Kriketunes and Smeargles, while Starlys and Chatot kept him company, the small ghost candle pokemon making sure his whims were satisfied.

And soon it was time to leave, for he felt awkward and ashamed of himself at feasting so greatly while his poor family starved back home.

So he asked the Hitomoshi if he could take some wrapped food home, which he agreed and Smeargles took and put as much inside a basket, neatly.

He was escorted out where his Rapidash awaited outside, well attended to by the bizarre pokemon servants of the castle whose owner was not at present at the moment.

The kind candle pokemon asked the old man, where he was off to and why he had wandered outside in a weather as this.

"My wife is home sick and I set out to find her some herbs that grow far in the mountains, but I got lost on the way and could not help a Murkrow had wandered into the castle…"

"I see, if it is herbs you seek then follow," asked the candle pokemon, escorting the old man to a small garden where various plants and flowers grew and pointed at some sprouting weeds.

"Is this what you seek?" asked Hitomoshi, the old man was shocked and happy to see the plant he was looking for.

"Revival herb! Yes, if I may," asked the old man, the Hitomoshi he did not mind and watched the elder husband pluck a shoot or two and tuck them into his basket.

While walking back, he could not help but notice a rose bush growing in a corner of the garden, it was big and lush and healthy.

Its buds and roses so big it could make a Roselia jealous.

And speaking of which, there were a couple or so of them just resting amongst the bush with their eyes closed, as if in eternal sleep.

The old man could not help but near the bush, and noticing the biggest one he plucked it with a thought of bringing it back home as a gift to his favorite daughter, Belle, who had always been the kind and helpful one.

But when he did that, all the accompanying servant pokemon fled and hid in terror, leaving a innocuous old man by himself.

When the old man turned to apologize, he saw not a soul and thought it strange, then he heard his Rapidash neigh and whine as if scared of something.

The old man begun to feel strange, a kind of presence and as he stared at his horse he saw things that floated in the air and then vanished.

They were all around, and some popped in front of him also for a look before disappearing again.

They were strange things, black things of strange shapes like symbols that peeked at him suddenly and got him terrified.

Then he heard rustling, shuffling steps and he turned to look to where they came from.

They came from behind the tall bushes of Rapunzel hairs and rose bushes, it was a beast.

A beast if it was no pokemon he had seen, a shape recognizable in story books and legendary descriptions.

One of robust shape yet tall by means of height at the shoulder. It was on all fours and its back had horns that sustain clouds and a terrifying face with a crown on its forehead.

Its body was stocky and powerful, full of tawny brown coat and paws white like snow shoes.

An Entei had appeared before him, staring at him with the bluest eyes, yet a frown as he could tell.

The Entei seemed disturbed, as if offended and it was not happy.

_For reviews, please Private Message. Thank You!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rather large beast pokemon stared back at the old man, watching, glaring.

There were floating things that came and went about in the air, they all had an eye and looked like symbols and surrounded them before vanishing into thin air.

The old man stood frozen as the Entei slowly approached with a stare stern and as serious as that of a wild and dangerous beast.

Then it stopped yards away, and spoke with a loud yet low, deep voice without mouthing words, as if telepathically.

"I offer my hospitality, yet you tread my roses…"

Looking at the rose the old man held with trembling hands, "And currently you hold my most precious one…"

The old man then begged to be forgiven for such intrusion and carelessness to trespass his rose bush and cut one unintentionally.

That he had only done so because he wanted to give his daughter a rose as a gift.

Upon hearing he mention a daughter, the Entei took a step and asked again to make sure.

The old man responded positively, "Yes, Belle, she is my oldest and most precious who as of right now cares for my sick old wife… I must return as soon."

The Entei then jumped and blocked the gates, impeding them exit under one condition, "I shall let you go, under one condition; you send your daughter here to me. If not, I shall pursue you dead…"

A scared and trembling old man thought of nothing else but the wellbeing of his whole family, his awaiting of the herbs and their being unaware of where he was now.

The old man agreed, and he mounted his Rapidash and the Entei stood aside to let the old man through, escorting him safely out of the forest.

Entei stopped at the edge, seeing the old man and his horse walk back to where they had come from.

The old man turned to look and saw a retreating beast, somewhat relieved but still unnerved as he now had to keep his word by sending his daughter Belle to the stranger's castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving home, he was greeted by anxious daughter and son, and entering the room he saw a preoccupied but uplifted Belle, who took the herbs and immediately went to boil them for tea.

Meanwhile, a wife was glad to see him, and he was too and they all asked him how it went.

He replied it had been hard at first due to the rain, but after it cleared he was able to continue his searching for the plant.

He had an expression of uncertainty and hidden fear, to which his wife asked what the matter was but he relented to answer until he finally spoke.

And he told them, he had become lost in the forest on his way to the mountains and it was raining hard.

So instead, he came across a castle in the middle of nowhere, and beckoned he entered inside and was welcomed by a feast.

To which reminded him and fetched the basket, showing them the food and then went on to explain he later encountered the castle master after he accidentally cut a rose from his garden.

"A beast?"

"The castle master?" they asked, but could not believe as the old father told them that it was indeed, a beast of legends known as an Entei and it had spoken to him about bringing him his daughter Belle in return for his hospitality, mercy and for having cut a rose from his prized bush.

However, he said he was unwilling to send her away to such a creature as he feared the worst and did not fully trust the Entei anyways.

"Please, Belle must not know!" he said, but his children relented and asked him what would happen if he did not keep his word.

"Will it come to hunt us down?" said his young daughter with fear in her expression.

"I do not know, but she must not know. I can't let her away alone to a castle in the middle of nowhere," he added.

His sick wife coughed and told him that he had to return the hospitality he was given, "It will be uncouth of you if you don't. Look, he let you away unharmed and let you stay the storm and fed you and even let you bring in food for us. Perhaps he only wants company from Belle, just for a while."

She also added, with weakness in her voice, that if he was a castle master it would be unwise to make him feel unwanted and prejudiced.

When Belle walked in, she saw her folk all turn at her with preoccupied faces.

She the rose her father held in hand and smiled, "such a pretty rose! Where did you find it?"

Her sister took it from him and said it was hers and that he had brought it in for him, but her little brother then stated otherwise in truth.

"Father found a castle on his way to look for the herbs and the castle master let him stay and served him food whilst the storm ceased. He then cut a rose which angered him and threatened to keep him a servant but when he mentioned he was going to bring the rose to you, the castle master changed his mind. He wants you to go instead, if not we do not know what will happen…"

Belle was slow at understanding was what happening, and did not see what was wrong with going over to talk it over with the castle master.

"What's wrong? Perhaps a small talk may settle things."

"Belle, you do not understand, he is no man apparently…" said her father, sighing with disbelief and discord.

"Father says he is an Entei…" added her little brother, Belle was in disbelief still and not affected with shock but inclined to solve the problem.

"I shall go and settle it, if he wants me then that is fine. I shall see what I can do and settle this," she said, with eager courage and took the rose and her cloak and readied her Rapidash to leave.

"I shall return, do not fret," and with that, she left into the woods in search of said castle she did not believe existed and perhaps had confused for a little cottage or mansion afar.

Belle wondered where this castle was, and asked her Rapidash about it but the horse only kept going in circle until they finally got lost.

All the trees looked the same in every direction, there was not path or road and it seemed she had seen the same rock and twig and plant over and over again.

Until she heard the cawing of a pokemon, she turned to see a perched Murkrow in the trees just watching them.

"_Krow_… _Krow_…" it said, flapping its wings and flying, a compelled Belle followed the black bird over stump and mound until she finally came afoot of tall iron gates and black mortar walls and inside, a sky scrapping tall castle in the middle of nowhere.

Belle was marveled, there was indeed a castle she had never heard of before, and dismounting her flaming horse she neared the black gates and called out, "HELLO?"

And the gates creaked open for her, she walked in holding the rains of her Rapidash and unto the big expance from patio of the ominous palace…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello?" she exclaimed, but no response came, and as she looked around she could see so fancy a front patio lush with green bushes of flowers and roses she did not think grew elsewhere in the country.

Then she wondered where her father had picked up the rose from, but she was busy looking to see if there was anybody inside the place at the moment.

The sun was setting, the light of day deeming and the sounds of Kriketunes and Hoothoots filled the air slowly.

She left her Rapidash wander about the yard and told it not to go anywhere, and that she would return in a minute.

Walking up the entrance stairs and knocking on the big wooden doors of the eerie place, she called out for assistance if any, only to have such doors creak open for her.

She walked into the castle; the hall was long and carpeted in red but dark.

The only light came from deep within the place, perhaps the living room or the kitchen or some sort of big fancy room.

She walked past large, ripped and aged oil paintings and dusty, old armors in display as well as head trophies of Stantlers and Piloswines.

She could see desiccated stands of fearsome posing Ursarings and Noctowls and other big pokemon she had never seen before but indeed looked big and dangerous to tame along the halls for decoration.

Once again she tried calling out for assistance, "Hello? Is anybody here? My father says the master of this place sent for me?"

She stood in place, waiting and she turned to see something that caught her attention.

It was something small, white and hopped along the carpet with a flame on top; at first she was sure it was a pokemon.

On closer look, she saw it may be but as bizarre as it was, it resembled a candle and soon she had second thoughts.

"Welcome, welcome! I am Hitomoshi the butler and my master awaits you in the living room, please follow!" it said, hopping back on the floor and leading the way up to the well lit and warm fireplace.

As they entered, Belle could see the immense living room lit by the flames of the fireplace.

In front of the fireplace she could see a large creature, a pokemon lying on the floor resting in front of the flames.

The beast turned to look and startling Belle in shock to see that it was indeed, a beast of legend; an Entei.

The Entei rose, stretching its body briefly and standing still as Belle approached it by feet; the small candle pokemon then excused itself with a bow and hopped away.

Belle was speechless, she bowed to greet the big pokemon who also bowed its head and welcomed her.

"Welcome, you are Belle, correct?" it said in a deep, coarse but welcoming voice.

"Yes, my father says you sent for me, I thank your hospitality for what have you done for him. He is old and apparently I am the only he can rely on as for my brother and sister are still young as they say and my mother is sick," she said, though Entei was none so amused.

"My apologies," it said, but Belle said otherwise, "No, no my apologies. For my father unwillingly trespassed your property and your roses."

She showed the Entei the large and lush red rose, the Entei stared for a moment before saying it was okay and nothing to worry about.

"I trust you must hunger, care to accompany me for dinner?" asked the beastly pokemon, to which Belle accepted and followed it to the bequest room where a table had been set for them only and where they were served and dined together.

Belle was meek about using utensils and her manner of eating; though she could see her host companion did not take table manners too seriously as the Entei ate the way any Growlith or Houndour would when hungry.

It was then that she did not mind how she ate as long as she was kind enough to keep him company a while.

After diner, she accompanied him for a brief stroll about his garden where Sunfloras and Budews, Roselias and Bellsprouts roamed peacefully about making him proud of how well he took care of it all.

In return, Belle flattered him by saying she had never seen most of those pokemon before, for the countryside was bare and very cold in the winter time.

He thanked her for such, letting her close to the charming Roselias he had cared for and which interacted with his guest.

"If you would please come with me, I have something to show you," it said as he led her the way up to a room on the second floor of the castle.

As they went, she could see the place was dusty and somewhat littered and ripped, scratched and burn in some places but none which she really wanted to find out.

Perhaps these were pokemon who had come to make themselves at home in the castle, an abandoned castle.

Opening the door, Entei let her enter first to see it; it was big and had a fireplace of its own.

The bed was red and so were the drapes and covers and all, on top of the bed were dresses for her.

Belle turned confused, but the Entei moved its head in signal that she may as well touch them and look at them.

They were lavish, made of fine fabrics and delicately detailed with embroidery of glistening threads and intricate decorations.

She was charmed to see said dresses also came with their own shows and hats and gloves and all.

"They are so beautiful!"

"They are my gifts to you, I am glad you like them very much," it said, it seemed Entei was blushing but it was impossible to tell apart that it gazed away from her, shy.

Belle was speechless, her charmed smiled no longer on her face but rather the crawling of confusion and denial.

"Thank you… but… why? I only came to pardon the intrusion of what happened and well, I cannot stay… I must go soon, the night is befalling."

"You cannot leave, has not your father told you I had sent for your presence instead of his to stay at my castle as my prisoner?"

Upon hearing those words, Belle gasped with shock and fear and let drop the lavish crème and yellow dress.

"NO!"

"YES, you shall remain my prisoner for his intrusion!"

"You can't do that! I shall escape instead!"

"I shall pursue then."

"This is foolish, nonsense! I said I am sorry and so was he!"

"Indeed, but I fancy you would live with me instead. Now, would you fancy dinner with me?" asked the Entei, to which Belle response was 'no' no matter how many times the beast had insisted until he left.

Belle closed the door, and cried from the utter horror as the night fell no soon in the horizon and the stars filled the sky.

That night, as Belle watched the flames of the Magmar that sat on the fireplace burn she heard a knocking at the door.

It was a soft, almost scratched knock and she turned to ask who it was and what they wanted.

The voice of the Entei replied, softly and asked if she still was awake and if she wanted anything, to which she said 'no'.

The Entei pleaded saying that she was his guest and as a rule of courtesy, to treat her right if she needed anything, to just let him know or his many servants in the castle.

Belle still said, "Thank you, but no thank you."

He then asked suddenly if she would marry him, to which she responded angry with shock, "NO!"

Upon hearing her response, the Entei walked away and disappeared for the night.

Belle turned sadly at the burning flames, only to see the sad expression of the Magmar stare back and turn its gaze away…


End file.
